1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to illumination systems, and more particularly, to a retrofit system wherein existing illuminated signs, such as "exit signs" can be adapted to accommodate more modern sources of illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are in existence many thousands of safety lighting systems that are intended to supply illumination automatically to critical areas and equipment in the event of failure of the normal power supply. Many safety lighting arrangements in use today are antiquated and need to be updated to current standards. In particular, existing remote lamp assemblies, exit fixtures, and safety lights, including self-luminous exit signs, are generally of a type that the illumination of which is essential to human life during certain conditions. It is, therefore, of critical importance that such systems function in compliance with modern standards.
It is a problem with some of the current safety lighting fixtures that they internally are out of compliance with current standards, but the exterior of the fixture is architecturally incorporated into its environment and cannot readily be replaced. Accordingly, there is a need for a retrofit system whereby the existing internal components of the illumination arrangement are removed and replaced with acceptable components. Since, as stated, existing safety lighting arrangements are available in a multiplicity of designs and sizes, there is a need that the retrofit system that would modernize such a safety lighting arrangement be configurable dimensionally.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a retrofit system for replacing the internal components of a safety illumination arrangement.
It is another object of this invention to provide a safety lighting arrangement retrofit system wherein one or more illumination elements can be disposed at predetermined variable locations that are determined in response to a printed message on the safety illumination arrangement, such as an exit sign.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple an inexpensive system for upgrading existing safety illumination arrangements.